Instantes
by B1329-0
Summary: Clarice despierta tras su velada con el doctor. Sigue canon de la novela. One-shot.


_**Venga, otro cortito para terminar el verano ;)**_

_**Lo situamos en el día después de la cena (LIBRO, SIEMPRE LIBRO)**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

El monótono tictac del reloj terminó despertando a Clarice apenas una hora después de que el sol hubiera hecho acto de presencia en aquella fría mañana del mes de enero. Sin abrir los ojos se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y extendió los brazos; sonrió ante la comodidad de aquellas sábanas. Su mente pronto comenzó a trabajar y poco a poco, los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron lentamente por su cabeza. Había hecho algo horrible; él la había llevado hasta ese punto, pero no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento por el acto en sí o de repulsión hacia el doctor. Había ocurrido; había masticado e ingerido una pequeña parte de Paul Krendler y a pesar de ello, se sentía reconfortada.

¿En qué la convertía eso? ¿La amante caníbal del caníbal?

...amante...

La palabra retumbó en la cabeza de Clarice y abrió los ojos de par en par; ella había ofrecido su pecho al doctor y él había aceptado la invitación. Tuvo aquella boca asesina besando su piel; los dientes que antes habían desgarrado la carne de casi una veintena de personas, le habían mordido con suavidad, provocándole un placer totalemente desconocido.

Sus labios. Había probado los labios del doctor después de que él, saciado por su pecho, lo abandonara y decidiera explorar su cuello y su boca. Recordó los besos pausados que él le había regalado, pero después de aquello, no había pasado nada más. La morfina había estado muy presente aquella noche, pero estaba completamente segura de que el doctor no había aprovechado su desventaja. Giró la cabeza y palpó con cuidado el colchón; él ni siquiera había dormido a su lado. No le habría importado que Hannibal lo hubiera hecho, pero se sentía agradecida de haber despertado sola en el dormitorio;

él era un hombre atento y nunca se saltaría su pulcra caballerosidad.

La tranquilidad de encontrarse a solas dio paso a la incertidumbre de qué habría estado haciendo el doctor durante aquella noche y dónde se encontraría en ese preciso instante. Sin tratar de perder un minuto y obviando el leve mareo que zumbaba en su cabeza, causado por los últimos efectos de la morfina; se puso en pie y tambaleándose, se dirigió a la puerta. El suelo estaba frío y comenzó a andar de puntillas cuando enfiló el largo pasillo hasta las escaleras.

El doctor Lecter había escuchado el crujido de la puerta al abrirse y se situó bajo las escaleras, a la espera de la aparición de Clarice. Estaba relajado y una suave sonrisa brillaba en su rostro. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido y aunque él había previsto algunas de las acciones, el hecho de que Clarice se mostrara tan receptiva lo pilló completamente por sorpresa. Pensó en la posibilidad de acercarse más íntimamente a ella; pero por nada del mundo habría apostado que sería de esa manera y tan repentino. Clarice lo había sorprendido una vez más; aunque aún residía en él la duda de si todo aquello no fuera efecto de la droga que le había suministrado. Cuando la dejó en la cama y abandonó la habitación, supo que no quedaba más que esperar a la llegada del nuevo día para resolver la duda.

Clarice se abrazó a si misma cuando llegó al borde de las escaleras; miró hacia abajo y sintió su corazón saltar al ver al doctor parado en el piso inferior. Estaba sonriendo, tranquilo; con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro de vestir. ¿Habría dormido aquella noche? Ella se mordió el labio y retirándose un mechón de la cara, se dispuso a bajar.

El doctor Lecter esperó impaciente; cada paso de Clarice en el nuevo escalón aceleraba su corazón. Dentro de los bolsillos sus puños permanecían fuertemente cerrados; notaba las uñas clavándose en las palmas, ahora empapadas en sudor. Para él, el presente, pasado y futuro se fundieron en ese preciso instante y lugar; supo que ella era aquello que había necesitado siempre y nunca se había atrevido a pensar. Clarice era su salvación, la cura de su demencia, el pilar en el cual apoyarse para afrontar todo hecho acontecido en su niñez; ella era su verdad.

_—Buenos días_ —musitó Clarice, parándose frente a él. Hannibal sonrió, asintiendo.

—_¿Qué tal has dormido esta noche, Clarice?_ —ella pasó a su lado, de camino hacia el gran salón. Él la siguió—. _Espero que hayas descansado._

_ —Sí, gracias —_respondió, sin girarse—. _Estaba demasiado cansada, no recuerdo cuando..._

_ —Te quedaste dormida aquí —_interrumpió el doctor, adelantándose a los pensamientos de ella—. _Yo mismo te llevé al dormitorio. Espero que no te moleste —_Clarice se giró, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

—_Gracias, doctor Lecter; siempre tan atento —_él ladeó la cabeza y miró a la chica en silencio; prefería ver por dónde salía ella de aquella situación—. _¿Y tú? ¿Has dormido bien, Hannibal? —_el doctor Lecter alzó las cejas, sorprendido; era la primera vez que ella se dirigía a él sin hacer uso de la manera formal a la que estaban acostumbrados.

—_Había demasiado que hacer aquí, Clarice; aunque estoy acostumbrado a pasar las noches en vela. Es cuando uno disfruta más de la vida —_sonrió.

Clarice miró a su alrededor; la mesa estaba completamente recogida y en aquel lugar nada hacía indicar que se hubiera celebrado una macabra velada de cena y asesinato. El lugar que Krendler había ocupado antes y después de morir, estaba vacío, y tampoco había rastro del centro de flores que había acabado incrustado en la cabeza del hombre. El doctor Lecter había cuidado con esmero cada mínimo detalle y la casa lucía como si acabaran de llegar a ella.

Parada en el centro de la sala, Clarice sintió la lejanía de la vida que había dejado atrás hacía apenas unas semanas; pensar en aquello era parecido a evocar pasajes de su vida situados muchos años atrás. La presencia del doctor Lecter la resultaba tan familiar que era lo único que parecía haber estado con ella toda la vida. Los siete años que habían transcurrido desde su último encuentro, quedaron minimizados por completo y era incapaz de sentir su prolongada ausencia; por el contrario, el FBI se veía a años luz de ese momento.

¿Tan fácil era guardar en lo más profundo de su memoria sus años como agente y el trágico pasado de su niñez? Junto al doctor Lecter, el tiempo transcurría de una manera distinta, después de todo.

—_¿Qué ha pasado con Paul? —_preguntó, buscando la mirada y la mano del doctor. Él extendió su brazo derecho, permitiendo que Clarice cogiera con firmeza sus dedos entre los suyos propios.

—_No creo que vaya a resultar un problema ya, Clarice —_respondió él, mirando fijamente sus manos unidas—; _pero si te interesa conocer el destino de nuestro querido Paul, te diré que en estos momentos debe de estar posándose bajo las aguas de la bahía._

_ —¿Y nosotros? —_Hannibal suspiró.

—_Nosotros tenemos la posibilidad de empezar de cero; tenemos el mundo a nuestros pies, Clarice —_respondió, acercándola a su cuerpo.

—_Hannibal..._

_ —¿Sí?_

_ —¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que nada del pasado es real? —_el doctor Lecter se encogió de hombros antes de besarle en la frente. Aspiró el aromo de su cabello y sonrió.

—_Supongo que te has soltado de la cadena que te mantenía presa en tu pasado, Clarice._

_ —He vivido mucho tiempo con la vista puesta atrás —_reconoció, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del doctor—_; quiero que me muestres que tenemos delante._

Hannibal Lecter sonrió para sí mismo mientras se abrazaba con fuerza al cuerpo de la ex agente. Sabía que sus nombres saltarían a la primera plana de todos los medios de comunicación en unas horas y que se avecinaban momentos peligrosos antes de que pudieran relajarse en su nueva vida; pero ésta llegaría y tanto los corderos de Clarice como Mischa, dejarían de despertarlos cada noche con sus gritos desesperados.

* * *

_**Ya veis de pronto me da por escribir cosas cortas y aparentemente sin sentido; pero son momentos en los que me distraigo y... así no pierdo la forma.**_

_**Ya sabéis cómo va esto, chicos.**_

_**Gracias por leerlo!**_

_**Ta ta. Z**_


End file.
